


A Little Place

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Insecurity, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex wakes up without Thomas by his side and misses him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	A Little Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LambsLams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambsLams/gifts).



> This is for Jamilton Month Day 24 - Homelike
> 
> @LambsLams thank you so much for your comments! Honestly you are so nice!!

When Alex gets woken up by his alarm clock, he groans and rolls to the other side, intending to cuddle against Thomas, but instead he is only met with cold sheets. He reluctantly opens his eyes, remembering that he is at his own flat, while Thomas stayed at his. It feels weird waking up alone after so many months of always seeing Thomas first thing in the morning. Alex lets out a sigh and he is kind of surprised how lonely he feels without the other man by his side. He gets out of bed and starts his morning routine, acutely aware of Thomas´ absence. He doesn´t even take his time to make coffee, deciding that he can just grab one on his way to work. While waiting in line at his favourite coffee shop, he sends Thomas a quick text, asking when he will be at the office. Just as he is leaving the coffee shop again, his phone starts ringing, and he can´t help but smile when he sees who is calling.

“Morning, love.”, Thomas says, when Alex picks up.

He feels his heart fluttering in his chest at the pet name, even though he thinks he should be used to it by now and his body has no right to this reaction.

“Good morning. When will you get to work?”, Alex asks. He nearly tells Thomas how much he had missed him, but stops himself, fearing that he will sound too needy.

“That´s actually why I´m calling. Washington just texted me and gave me the day off.”

“Oh.”, Alex tries not to sound too disappointed, even though he feels heart dropping at that. “I´m happy for you. You deserve a day off.”

“You don´t sound all too happy.”, Thomas says softly.

Alex shrugs, even though he knows the other man can´t see him.

“I was just looking forward to seeing you.”, he admits, and he hears Thomas humming.

“Me too. But you could come home in your lunch break and I cook something for us, how does that sound?”, Thomas proposes.

Alex loves how it sounds, especially how Thomas doesn´t say “my flat” but simply “home”, even though they aren´t living together and have never talked about him moving in or them buying a flat together.

“It sounds great, but it takes me half an hour to reach your flat and I´ve only got a one-hour break.”

Thomas sighs on the other end of the line.

“You are right. I wasn´t thinking about that.”

“I´ll just see you tonight then?”, Alex asks carefully, hoping that Thomas will say yes.

“Yeah. I can´t wait.”

Alex sighs.

“Me neither.”

They continue talking until Alex is at the office building and they are forced to end the call.

“I love you. See you later, honey.”, Thomas says, and Alex can´t help but smile, even though he is still missing him.

“I love you too. Can´t wait.”, Alex answers.

He feels slightly better after the call, but there is still an underlying longing for his boyfriend inside him. Alex is still deep in thought when he reaches his office and nearly doesn´t notice Washington approaching him.

“Good morning, Alexander.”

“Morning, sir.”, Alex echoes. He has to do his best not to sound rude, because despite knowing that Washington gave Thomas the day off because he deserves it, that´s also the reason why Alex can´t see him until the evening.

“You´ve been working hard those past few weeks.”, Washington starts, as he follows him into his office. Alex thinks that “those past few weeks” is a bit of an understatement, but knows that it´s best to keep his mouth shut. “I was thinking that you have earned yourself some time off, so why don´t you go home earlier today after lunch and take the rest of the week off as well.”

Alex just stares at him for a moment, before he starts to smile.

“Thank you very much, sir. I would love that.”, he hesitates a moment. “Does Thomas have the week off as well?”

Washington rolls his eyes at him.

“He does and I don´t know if you two are even trying to hide that you are in a relationship, but if you are, you are not doing a good job.”

Alex can feel himself blushing a bit at that and scratches his neck.

“I really don´t know what you mean, sir.”

His boss shakes his head.

“Get to work, before I think twice about sending you home.”

“Yes, sir.”, Alex says and salutes.

Washington looks like he wants to smack him, but in the end, he just turns around and walks to the door.

“Try to enjoy your time off.”

“We will.”, Alex answers, and Washington just shakes his head, before leaving him alone.

Alex thinks about texting Thomas that he will come home earlier, but decides against it, wanting to surprise his boyfriend. He starts worker, feeling a lot better about everything. The next hours fly by and Alex is about to gather his stuff to go home, when the door opens, and Thomas walks in. He is smiling brightly at him and holding two lunchboxes in his hands.

“Surprise! We´re having lunch together after all.”

Alex can´t help but laugh, shaking his head.

“I wanted to surprise you too, actually. Washington gave me the rest of the day off. I was about to come to you.”

Thomas lets out a chuckle.

“Of course. The one time I wanna do something romantic, it doesn´t work.”

Alex rolls his eyes, gets up and takes the lunchboxes from Thomas, placing them on the desk, before turning back around and drawing Thomas in for a kiss.

“I missed you.”, Alex whispers once they part again. It feels good to admit it, though Alex still feels a bit ridiculous for it.

“We´ve only been apart for a few hours.”, Thomas says softly, but there is no mock in his voice.

Instead of an answer, Alex presses himself close to Thomas, hiding his face in the other man´s shoulder. He feels something inside of him settling, finally being able to relax.

“I hate waking up without you.”, Alex admits after a few moments of them just standing like this.

He feels Thomas raking his fingers through his hair and lets out a content sigh.

“Me too. The bed was far too lonely tonight.”

Thomas presses a kiss to his hair, before gently pushing him away a bit, so that he can look him in the eyes.

“I really missed you too, Alex.”

Alex is about to lean forward to kiss his boyfriend, but he stops him.

“I really hate not waking up next to you. Or not falling asleep next to you, for that matter. I really hate not being near you and missing you, when I know I could have you next to me and I think you feel the same.”, he pauses, when Alex nods, giving him a shy smile. “Do you want to move in with me? I know it´s kind of early but-“

“Yes.”, Alex interrupts him. “There´s nothing I´d rather do.”

Thomas´ smile turns bright and then he leans forward and finally kisses him.

“Let´s go home, love.”, Thomas whispers.

Alex nods.

“Yeah, home. I like how that sounds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading!! Let me know what you thought of it and you can also follow me on tumblr @whatsisimissjm :)  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
